Past, Present and Future!
by VoidHawk of The Phoenix Souls
Summary: Some interesting venues were presented by Vandread, but never fully explored. This is my taking on some characters which surelly got my attention at the end of this marvellous series! Hope you enjoy! And yes, it will be a Romance!


**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Vandread. I only own my ideas and plot. This is a Fanfiction work, to be taken as such only.

* * *

**Past, Present and Future! **

By

VoidHawk

* * *

Chapter I

On Tarak Imperial Intelligence Agency facilities, deep into TIIA's underground HQ, a very secret meeting is taking place.

The room held a big round table, a holographic projector and 10 net-terminals. The spartan furniture seen in the room indicating a very utilitarian place. Nothing to deviate attentions of anyone present.

And the place is too big for those now using it.

TIIA Commander in Chief Haikawa Toru, an Admiral from the Imperial Navy, a TIIA operative and two high-ranking Imperial Navy physicians are seated, discussing a Top Secret subject. The lighting on the room is very scarce, rendering the meeting into a very thick atmosphere indeed.

…

"Ok, so do you really understand what we are proposing here?" Asks again the Admiral, looking to the operative with a very serious face.

The TIIA Headmaster just holds his head on his two hands, looking at both men talking.

"Yeah, I do Admiral. This is a very secret project, and we DO need more Intel on Mejale's activities near our borders. As I understand it, this can prove vital to our security." Answers the tanned operative.

He is the most respected agent from TIIA ranks. Already proven a great warrior on the Imperial Navy.

After being recruited by TIIA, he has proven to be a very efficient agent, even on activities inside Mejalian borders, contacting pirates and freeloaders from both sides who roam the fringe of both nations. Having two habitable planets on the same solar system does bring some tensions if they are not really relating to each other in a very friendly way.

He was also a very dangerous man, logical and objective, but with ideals of honor and of serving his people.

"Well, my friend, this will entail some drastic measures." Goes the TIIA Headmaster, an ominous tone to his voice, aggravated by the dark lighting of the room they were in now.

"As you already know, Mejalian medical technology is very advanced. Though our medicine techniques are a bit further advanced for we do not rely heavily on automatic systems, as they do. Their advances are slow, but we on the contrary were able to advance more due direct research."

He sighs, and goes ahead.

"But their automatic systems are awesomely effective. This means that any real attempt on infiltrating an agent on their society is doomed. We tried simple plastic and prosthetics in the past, but those were ineffective, leading to death more than one brave agent we sent there."

And the headmaster looks then to the two physicians present.

"But it seems that these two gentleman, researching Genetics and Advanced Transplant surgery techniques have come to a breakthrough in radical surgery. But let them explain this, as they are the ones qualified for it." And he extends his right arm to both surgeons present, as a cue for them to enter the proceedings.

The taller of the two navy meds, a thin-faced man, starts. "Well, as we all know, their med scans are thoroughly done, going to hormonal levels. In other words, you MUST be a woman or else you would surely be caught fast by a simple routine scan." And the man then turns on a holographic image on top of the table. "As we were researching more advanced surgery and therapy to enhance fast healing and substitution of wasted parts on our soldiers, we went further in our researches, using some Mejalian warrior samples, got after some skirmishes on the frontier."

The images displayed were not that beautiful to watch.

"After going over the material, genetic deep scanning and some trial ups, we are ready to make a surgery which, in all but the brain itself, will turn a Tarakian man into a full Mejalian woman." And the man smiles broadly.

The shorter man, a very serious face on him, starts: "If someone is to go through this process, we must stress out that he will BECOME a woman. Down to the genetic and hormonal make-up. We could not go for any less, for the successive trials in the past showed how ineffective any superficial surgery is. So this operative would be impossible to be identified by medical scans. He would become a She. Such must be understood, for the implications are astounding. And it is a long ad painful process as well." The shorter physician crosses his arms, looking at all men on the table.

"I did understand the details after the briefing I received before this meeting. Although the idea of becoming a woman does scare me a bit, I know we need an effective operative there. And someone they do trust. A perfect way is given for such infiltration ops now. I am ready for it!" He says seriously.

_My my, a real idealist…this scares me a bit though._ Thinks the TIIA Chief. But he says: "Ok, so once you do know the pros and cons of such, all detailed on the briefing anyway, we must set a schedule for this. Are you ready to start surgeries and treatment?"

The Admiral, quiet during the first part of the exchange, now says: "We really need to start some real good Intel gathering. Work on the Ikazuchi project will start in two months. Even though this will take at least 5 years for the project to be even laid down effectively, the new power plant promises a great breakthrough, and the new Ikazuchi will be a boost to the Fleet. It may take as long as 5 years, but eventually we will be ready to move in case Mejale pirates continue to plunge our frontiers unchecked, with the seemingly approval of Mejale's Government."

"I understand Admiral." Says the tan skinned operative. "I am ready as soon as the gentlemen here are." _Better not dwell on this for too long...or I may step out of it all._ Thinks the agent. This was for his nation, but it was a daunting step. He would be a fool to be without any doubts.

"Ok, we can start as soon as you come to our orbital facilities. We can then start the genetic treatment, and the surgeries necessary." States the thin faced, taller man.

The TIIA Chief stands up, looking at all present.

"So that is settled. Go back and prepare your team, doctors. My man will be going in two days." He says.

"I am very proud of you, son. You are a true patriot!" Says the Admiral, standing up.

_Oh, I may be a fool actually. But if there is a chance to infiltrate them, I will try. And I do not have anyone here to bid farewell…Might start right now._ Thinks the agent, standing up.

"One thing though, doctors. We need some kind of way of identifying our man here. And that must work even at distance. Spacefaring warfare is not an easy business."

"We have thought so. For scanned ID, we will keep his new genetical markings. As for distance identification when required, we can keep one thing on his new body. His vocal chords can be fixed on a way that a simple electric impulse can put it back as it is now. So Vocal ID can be done without compromising anything. And physiologically there will be nothing to scan beyond an unusual yet harmless formation on his/her vocal chords." Says the short man, seeming pleased with their ingenuity.

_Oh and they really thought it thoroughly…At least I can keep my voice. Kind of, heheh._ Thinks the agent.

"Gentlemen, needless to say this is Top Secret, and no word about this is to leave this room." Says the Admiral, looking at the TIIA Chief.

"Do not worry. Secrecy is our business." Says him. The TIIA Chief was short and with a friendly face. But that was deceiving. He was one of the most dangerous men in Tarak.

"Major, congratulations on your courage and abnegation. Hope for a successful process on all this, and I will be seeing you there soon enough." The short man speaks with his operative, while everyone else leaves the room.

"My duty, sir" Answers the golden-skinned agent, heading out the room.

_Oh, and I truly hope you understand where this is leading you, soldier. _Thinks the TIIA Chief, looking at the closing door of the meeting room.

…

* * *

Eight months after his coming to this Orbital Piece of Hell (As he considered the place) he, or better saying, she was ready to leave their premises and start preparing for her real mission.

The surgeries were successful, but for her (now a full woman) this was a time of probation and torture.

First, the strange feeling to her new body. It was not that simple as she first thought it would be. Her breasts were very well endowed, and it took time to adjust to the new body balance and new weight.

The new genitalia meant a totally new life for him. Simple natural tasks required a new approach, and of course hygienics were very different. She was very well aware of such now.

Also her hormones, and her totally new internal organs, were also requiring adjusting to things such as monthly cramps, and also a very interesting mood alteration thing that precedes her monthlies. Something she was not used too, and also did not like at all.

Also the menstruation subject itself. This was something they failed to advise on the briefings, and the first time that her time came, she was scared stiff, thinking that something very wrong was happening concerning the surgeries he went through.

…

* * *

...

They came to verify what was the problem, and after listening, the two physicians looked at each other sweat dropping. "You are just fine. We overlooked a subject on your briefings. Just a second and our technicians will solve this situation."

After a while, a technician brought him a tray with a small bag and some sheets of paper.

"You must put this on, please." Said the tech, leaving the room fast.

_And how the hell am I supposed to use THIS!_ He thought, looking at the sanitary napkins and the instructions that came with them.

…

* * *

...

He could not believe women went through such torture every month. _Oh, they are stronger than I gave them credit in the past. I shall remember this!_ Thought our young woman here.

They could have given her some hormonal controllers, but as her own hormones were totally new, meshing her systemwith another artificial hormonal control was out of question. They even knew that such was a normal situation on Mejale itself as some women were not compliant with some hormonal medicines, so the old Sanitary Napkin deal was necessary.

Also the feeling on her breasts, somewhat painful during these times, for they became very sensitive during this time, were also a common trait, what made her think if her decision way back was really a good one.

She had to learn everything from scratch, and that was a daunting experience. But she went through it nonetheless, and after eight painful months, she was ready to go forth.

They also told her that by woman standards she was a very beautiful girl. Good body proportions, blonde long hair and a tanned skin (kept from his original self). Well, that she could not really appreciate, but her body was lean and strong. She was fast and after learning how to balance her breasts, she considered herself lucky with her body.

Though she still thought the breasts were a nuisance, and sometimes a hurtful one at that, when they were so sensible during her monthlies.

Her voice was a tool itself. With a device they gave her, she could change to and from her old voice easily. No estrange sensations or the like on her throat as she was expecting. Just a brief tingling sensation, and that was all. Very useful for identification through voice devices.

Thus she was ready to start her mission. A full woman. And yet a loyal operative of Tarak Imperial Intelligence Agency.

After leaving that purgatory behind, she was happy. Finally the reason for all that he/she has been through would be fulfilled. And she would infiltrate Mejale successfully. And thus gathering as much intelligence as possible from the women's World.

After changing into her new clothing, she goes to the shuttle bay, in order to take her transport to TIIA's HQ.

As the pilot sees her, his expression turns into a surprised one.

"Well pilot, as you must know, you better forget what you are seeing now!" And goes to her seat in the shuttle.

The pilot turns briskly and returns checking off his instruments.

_Humpf…Nuisance indeed. And he seemed to like what he was seeing. Odd. I heard some pirates at the frontier do relate with women on more than business, But to find such behavior here? Well. Looking does not harm. But it is odd. _Thinks the agent, reading himself for take off.

The shuttle takes off, while the blonde girl looks in the viewport. Ah, I hope to be away from this place for a long time. I will return one day, but wow, I want a time away from here. This was torture.

The shuttle flies straight to TIIA HQ, back on Tarak.

…

* * *

At the landing pad, the Commander in Chief was awaiting the young woman in Imperial Navy uniform.

"Welcome back, my dear! As it seems, you made it through marvelously well!" He says, grinning, while the young girl comes out of the shuttle.

"Well, so it seems. Hard to get used to though. Women are indeed very different from men. Now I know how!" Sighs the blonde one, walking side by side with the short man, going back to TIIA's offices. _And this monthly thing sucks!_ He adds mentally.

As they reach the inner offices, and finally the Commander in Chief office they seat and start to talk about the mission itself.

"Now, we have a ship ready for you, without registry or any markings. Suits a freeloader well." Says the short man, looking at the woman seating in front of him.

"So I might get going soon." Says the girl businesslike.

"Sure thing. I just wanted to have a final conversation before you begin this mission." And the man looks concerned over the young woman.

"This is the first time such thing is attempted. We do not want Mejale to discover such breakthrough. As for you, now the transformation is completed, and the surgical marks are not uncommon anyway. For all intents, you are a girl that passed through a very serious accident but only with internal surgery to point such."

"This mission will give us Intel such as we have never gathered before, as you will be able to land on Mejale itself. The last time a man has been there was on the Founders Age, over 150 years ago. We want to know how things are faring there. And how geared against us they are. Their Naval Forces are respectable, and they are technologically advanced in all but medical sciences. So we must know how are things going on their side of the fence."

And the man stands, and looks through his wide window, to a very scarped view, Rocks and Canyons sprawling to the horizon.

"I also would like to know about the activities in the borders. We have received lots of informs of men and women working together there. Secretive and isolated, such pairings are not view with sympathy by either side, but I want to know what is true and what is false on such reports. Grand Pa himself is concerned over such."

The TIIA Chief looks at her agent, serious.

"Your reports will be placed on files, and I expect a dispatch at least every 2 months. You have a ship, and unregistered ones are not uncommon on the frontier asteroid settlements. So I gather you will have resources to keep us appraised."

"I received the papers containing the info about that. No problems. And using tight beam laser comm., no chance of anyone tapping on the line." And she thinks:_ About the man/woman subject, I find myself curious as well. Will look into it_

Toru looks to the woman, serious. "I also will add another duty. Please report on their social structure and history as well. I want to know what is their side of the story concerning the Splitting, so long ago."  
Their side? Strange… "Will do sir." She says

"Well, I want to say my farewell, and Godspeed Major. Success on your endeavor. Outside there is a Mech. Officer awaiting to take you to your ship." And the TIIA Chief extends his right hand to the young woman, who stands up fast and receives his hand on hers.

"Thank you sir. I will do my best! Goodbye. Hope to meet you again sir." And she departs, to meet her destiny.

Toru turns to his window again, holding in his hands a data fleck he was reading before the arrival of his agent.

_I hope you fare well, my friend. You did an extreme sacrifice here, and I respect you for that. We are entering interesting times. And some things must be addressed soon._ And he looks at the data fleck in his hands.

_There are things that we really must verify. Some old truths are about to be addressed…and there are things that we all must resolve before the lives of us all change. _He sighs deeply. And change they will.

A lot of things may change for us all, after this, but I need to be careful with Grand Pa. I do believe he knows about all this. And therefore I may be threading a very dangerous path, for there must be a reason for him to keep me out of this.

The TIIA Chief put the fleck back on his personal safe. He was going to study it better after.

On its surface, it reads, on small lettering.

**Top Secret  
Report over Induced Contamination of Retroviruses.  
Earth Central Possible Involvement  
Mejalian Colonization Committee –  
Colonization Directors Tokai Toriyama and Tokai Keiko  
Top Secret **

He puts the fleck next to another one, both seemingly old, but still good for use:

**Top Secret  
Emergency Measures Plan – Forced Gender Splitting of Mejalian Settlement  
Tarak as a Possible Colonizing Alternative – Social Repercussions of Forced Gender Splitting due Earth Retrovirus Induced Contamination.  
Colonization Directors Tokai Toriyama and Tokai Keiko  
Top Secret **

He closes the safe, and seats on his table, turning on his net terminal and calling the message he received 3 days ago from his agents stationed with the Ikazuchi Research Team (The group responsible for analyzing the old hulk and facilities housing the old colony ship):

**TIIA Commander in Chief Eyes Only – Genetic Imprint necessary to open document.**

From Tarik Oor – Ikazuchi Research Site  
…

Commander, those two flecks were found on a room inside the complex holding the Ikazuchi itself. The room belonged to the Colony Committee Directors. We found some diary notes, and these flecks.

As the Research Teams were assigned to sweep the complex over any technical data concerning the Power Plant from the old ship, we were doing a very thorough search.

But details over that are unnecessary now.

I found those flecks, and as they were marked TOP SECRET, I hurried on checking the whole room again for any other sensitive material. None was found but these flecks and the Diary Notes, on a third fleck.

As you personally asked me to inform of anything unusual here, I just expedited them directly to your office. As they do not regard as technical material in any way, they fit on the kind of material I was directed to find.

Tarik Oor.

And the TIIA Chief opens the Diary notes, once more.

The 10th time after he received these flecks.

This was not a read-only doc. It was a video file. An image comes to the screen, with a small subtitle at the down left corner of the image:

A serious middle-aged man appears, side by side with a woman, embracing her. She seems haunted, and very tired.

The subtitle reads as: Tokai Family Records-Toriyama and Keiko - Day 152 since Planetfall on Mejale.

The file begins to play…a personal note…a message to future readers.  
…

_Some truths are so hard to understand..._ He thinks, pondering about the repercussions of what he found on these old flecks.

Initial research by his personnel told the grim truth about their contents. Their whole history was about to be turned from inside out. Tarak would never be the same again.

But that was the truth nonetheless!

Staggering, mesmerizing and sad.

And the implications…

Toru was a worried man, but he was not someone to shy away from action. Especially when something really important was at stake. The very reason after knowing the contents of those flecks being their survival. Maybe not his own, but of their lineage in the centuries to come.

_Now my friend, I need some data from Mejale's society as well…while we see how to untangle this mess…_ He thinks, closing the files he was reading.

He stands from his desk, and goes to the big glass window from his office again.

_And I need to be concerned about what is happening up there with Grand Pa and his office. I doubt they are not aware of the truth of our own situation…Then why the lies…why?_

…

And on the landing bay, a ship is being readied to fly.

The young woman, inside the cockpit of the ship readies its systems. She would take off to one of the Frontier Asteroids areas, and from there on work her way to Mejale itself.

She was concerned, but intent on her mission.

She would infiltrate Mejale's home world and gather as muchintel as possible. Then she would head back to the asteroids, and start her way to the pirates working there.

Mejale and its violent actions would eventually be stopped.

Their rampage on Tarak frontiers would end!

**Buzam** would make sure Tarak and its people would be safe against Women Cruelty!

**End Chapter 1 **

* * *


End file.
